Mirror Eyes
by ChocolateDog101
Summary: Bella fell through a mirror into a world where vampires rule. Humans are taken as slaves, pets, or blood doners. Did I mention it's 1915. Can she find Edward in there? Follow Bella as she gets through as a new vampire and meets Prince Edward.


_**Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story from the beginning. I am still a new writier on fanfiction, but I have my story, AIRJEE ISLAND, with 5 chapters on my profile as well. Well on to the story :)**_

_**FULL SUMMERY: Bella falls through a glass mirror into a world where vampires rule. The thing is, it's 1915. Is Edward there? Follow Bella into a world where humans are taken as pets, slaves, or as blood donars. Sorry for any mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>_

**Beep Beep Beep **

I groaned as I slapped the fucking clock off. It's another day in boring old little shitty Forks. Where the excitement never comes! Nahh I might be a teeny bit hash on that. Where the excitement shits on their way here and keeps on going. Nothing ever happens, which is why I'm going to school this morning and not think about..._him._

The one who left me to die in that forest and broke my fragile little heart. What kind of motherfucker does that? Oh right..._him._

I hurried and brished my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail. Who cares about the way I look? There's nobody to impress anyways. Looking at the clock and seeing that it's 15 minutes until the late bell rings, I leave my shirt on fro last night and slip some sweats on. Grabbing my bag I run, or trip, down the stupid stairs. I need to tie my shoes some time. Of course I see Charlie. He smiles at me like some ballsack.

"Have a good day at school Bella." I glare at him while taking an apple from the counter and grabbing my keys off the wall.

"Fuck off," I sneer and shut the front door, but not before I see his old wrinkly face frown. It's not that I want to be mean to Charlie. It's just that after so many pity stares I got from everybody, I couldn't help but having a fucking bad attitude. I don't like it when people talk to me. After _he_ left, my grades have dropped, I've lost many of my friends, and I started getting separated from the people I loved most. Now everyone thinks I'm a horrible disgusting girl with no future. And the thing is, they _still _pity me.

I sigh and get in my rusty old truck. I try a few time to turn it on and when I do I head for school. One of the first things Charlie got me when I moved here. Even though I won't admit it to his face, I still do care for him and still cook for him whenever I can.

I drive in the schools student parking lot. Most people by the school doors or already inside. As soon as I close my door the warning bell rings. I grab my bad and run up the stairs, but of course not before falling on the steps.

"Shit." My books and notebooks splatter everywhere. I hurry and grab everything not caring that they are wet and sprint to the other side of the school where my first class is. Luck must be by my side today because I made just as the bell rang.

"Nice for you to join us Ms. Swan." I sneer at the teacher and sit down in the last seat left: he front table in the middle. This would be the only class where he doesn't have assigned seats. This is one of those teachers that you just want to punch in the face because he spits everwhere! I get my notebook out and start drawing.

"Ms. Swan." I look up at his ugly ass face. Shit, he needs some Proactive or some shit. How old is this fucker? Mid-forties? And still more acne prone than most of the kids here.

"So today we are taking a feild trip to Frenuth Palace. It's where we are going to look at different artifacts from the ship that sank 100 years ago...Titanic!" The whole class cheered. Whoop dee fucking doo. Titanic. I must say, it was a horrible way to die but it as fucking awsome!

"But," he continued but not before accidently spitting an inch away from my face, "you guys have to write 25 facts about what you learned of the stuff they used back in the day." It was dead quiet in the room. Of course nobody wanted to do that.

"Ok now everybody exit door 10 and get on the buses." Grabbing the paper that he gave to each exiting student, I went to door 10 and got on one of the buses sitting in the front seat behind the driver.

_One Hour Later_

I must say, this place isn't that bad after all. They have a whole lot of shin dings that those people used. It isn't very different from what we used. The plates, silverware, and cups looks all the same. Like it could've came out of my kitchen. I wrote that down as my 12th thing on my paper as I left the Kitchen Room and moved on to the Mirror Room.

Yep, that's what they called it. I was in the Bed Room where there were all types of beds from the ship. I was in the Personal Room where there were all types of trinkets, and now I'm in the Mirror Room where there are all types of mirrors.

There were tall mirrors, short mirrors, broken mirrors, shiny mirrors. They were eve separated by color. There was one certain mirror that caught my attention though. It was in the corner of the room, isolated. It was a full lenth mirror where you can see yourself from head to toe unless you were a freak too tall to see your whole body. The outline of it was red and the corners were encrusted in blue diamonds. It was beautiful.

The stange thing about it was that, while the others looked like they where actually underwater for so many years, this one looked shiny, unchipped, and brand new. I moved a little closer to it and noticed it shimmerd really quick, like the glass moved like it was water. I cocked my head to the side and take a step forward it but start falling. Damn fucking shoelaces. Quickly, I raise my arms above my face ready for the impact. Not having hit anything, I open my eyes to see my vision going black.

_Dark red. Dark red eyes swirling everywhere. Evil laughs. Blood red lips. Tongue licking around the lips, throughly cleaning it from blood. _

Everything starts fading away and my hearing becomes clear to the outside world. I hear horses, cars, and the wind. But the thng is I also hear someone scratching their ears, the patting of clothes, and the brushing of hair. Then I feel someone touching me.

"Ma'am?"

With a start I open my eyes. I look to my right and see a pair of deep red eyes staring right back at me.

"Shit!" I try to stand up before I notice that I'm already standing. That was fast? I look to the man again.

"Are you OK? Do you have a place to go?"

_Is she a Neckling?_

What the fuck? I looked right at the guy and he did not open his mouth, yet those words were clearly his. For some reason, I had an image in my mind of a very pale brownhaired girl, dirty, and frightened.

"Who the hell are you?"

_Yes, she is. _

The fuck?

The guy smiled and said that his name was Jasper Whitlock. Hmm..kinda cute.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Who's your Maker?"

"My Maker? What the hell are you talking about, I don't have a fucking maker." What the fuck is wrong. I look a lot closer at this man and see that he is very pale, with blond hair slicked back, and a top hat. He has a very crisp black suit on with shiny black shoes, and has a newspaper tucked under his arm.

I then looked around and saw that many other people are wearing the same exact things except the women have skirts and heals and their hair are perfectly styled. I turn back Jasper.

"Where am I?" I said as I caught the last of his...talking...or thinking..or whatever.

_..should let Alice figure it out. _

"And who's Alice?" He looked at me with a surprised expression. Come one fucker, I don't have all day. I was beginning to grow impatient.

"That's my mate. Do you have any place to go." I realized that this is the third time he asked me. Thinking really hard and looking around quickly, noticing that I was nowhere near Forks, I shook my head.

"Then come." He turned and started walking. I looked around again and saw that it as retativley quiet here. Most people weren't talking, just walking. And the cars weren't stopping or anything.

"Are you going to come or not?"

I looked at him and started sprinting. It was amazing, I could do things a whole lot faster. And while I was running, I didn't trip at al! I was thrilled. I started laughing and giggling until I heard smone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw the man looking at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." To my surprise he just smiled. Now he was seriously pissing me off. He was started to smile like Charlie now. I looked back at the man and saw that he opened his door.

I followd him and the smell of something flowery and something incredibly sweet hit me hard. Now I noticed a burning sensation in the back of my throat. I looked around and saw that I was standing in the middle of a living room. The man was nowhere to be found. There was a dark green couch with a rug and a flatscreen TV over at the far left. I saw that there was an opening that went to the kitchen. That's where the smell was coming strong.

I started walking to it when I heard a high voice.

"Oh sweety!" I turned and saw that it was a small woman. She was tiny and with curly hair piled on top of her head. She had a yellow sundress on with pink flowers on it and pink peep toe heels. She had the same pale skin and red eyes as Jasper. What's up with everybody having red contacts on?

"You are so dirty! Oh goodness, we need to get you cleaned up." She took my wrist and led me to an upstairs bedroom. She went to another door in there and I heard water running. She came back out smiling.

"Before we talk hun, how about you get cleaned up?" She looked kind of motherly. I just nodded my head and went to the adjoining bathroom. In there the bathtub was almost full of hot steaming water. On the each of the tub was a loofa, shampoo, condtioner, a brush, a towel, and some clothes I believed. I started undressing but not before I got a glimpse of myself in the huge floor to ceilng mirror next to the sink.

I took a step closer and inspected myself. I was dirty all over. My sweater was dirty as were my jeans. My hair was just all in a clump at the nape of my neck. But what I definatley noticed were my eyes. They were red! Not bright red or dark red, just...red. I touched my cheek and saw something on my neck. I looked down and saw my wrist. It had a medium sized violet star on it. It was weird. I touched it and it was as smooth as my skin, like a tattoo. I held my wrist to my chest. I couldn't think. This is all so weird. I was probably a dream. I looked at the tub full of hot water. Maybe if I took a bath, I would wake up soon.

Finishing up undressing I got in the tub with a sigh. I took the shampoo and washed my hair smiling at the scent. I got the loofa and the soap and scrubbed my body hard. When the water started getting dirty and I got cleaner, I got up and grabbed the towel. I tied it tightly around my body and stepped out. I took the brush and started humming while combing my hair out. As soon as I felt I was done, I grabbed the clothes and put it on quick. I was wearing a white flowy skirt with a big blue flowers outling the botton and a nice cotton blouse that buttoned all the way up to my neck. I didn't try to think about how all of that too less than 10 seconds.

I cleaned up real quick and started down the stairs. There on the couches were Alice and Jasper waiting for me. They smiled at me and I caught Alice's eyes.

_She sure looks better now that she's cleaned._

I furrow my brow in confusion as I quickly walk towards them, taking a seat. Crossing ym hands over my lap I wait for them to start explaining this fuckery.

"Can someone please explain! I'm worrying my pale ass over here!" I was getting frusterated. My chest was heaving up and down even thogh I had a feeling I didn't need to do that. Alice smiled.

"Do you have a name?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Isabella Swan."

"Ok. Well first off Isabella, it's nice to meet you." Both her an dhim smiled. I just stared at them.

"Anyhoo," she continued, "I suppose you don't know that you are a Neckling as most Necklings don't know that from the start if they don't have a Maker."

"Ok first, what's a neckling? And who's a Maker?"

Jasper spoke this time.

"A Neckling is a new vampyre, usually under a year old. A maker is someone who makes a vampyre, usually the master." I was really confused. A vampyer! Now I'm really dreaming..or am I?

"But..." I didn't know what to say, "I don't have a master or maker whatever." Alice softly smiled at me.

"That's because your Maker most likely abandoned you honey."

"Now, " continued Jasper, " since you are a Neckling, you will have to follow a few rules." I waited for him to keep on talking.

"You will have to go to Neckling school for 10 months, you will have to stay with two asissted Ringers, which are us, and you cannot kill any humans or have a job while you are a Neckling."

I thought over this. Back at home I only had 5 more months left before I graduated. But it's not like I was going to college so it's no big deal. And I don't kill so that's good. I also don't ever want to work.

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch sweety. You just have to meet the requirments and after you graduate Neckling School, then you can do whatever as you please. But for right now, we will give you money each week and take care of you making sure you graduate healthy and not break any rules."

I looked at Alice.

_Oh I hope she says yes. I haven't had a Neckling since Victoria._

I looked at Jasper.

_I hope she stays. It would mean so much to Alice. _

I took a deep breath, ten times.

"Ok."

Alice jumpe up and sqealed hugging me tightly while Jasper smiled again and gave me a handshake.

I just hope this doesn't kill me.

I was sitting in the bed up in the room I was in before, watching TV. There wasn't much on so I was sippping on my hot blood watching the news.

Yes, you read right. Hot blood. It's like hot chocolate but it's mild with blood instead. And I can't lie, it's delicious. I gess these vampyers don't kill humans. It's against the law or something. They buy blood like humans by milk. They still eat meat though. Extra rare non freezed meet. And they eat cakes and pancakes, with blood icing and blood syrup. Basically, they have a lot of blood. I guess it's better.

I took another sip of my hot blood when a beautiful man apppeared on screen. I didn't need to turn the volume up but I did.

_**Hello everybody.**_

Beautiful Voice.

_**As you know, there has been a crazy uncontrollable vampyer on the loose. We have been trying hard now to catch him. We have some news on finding out who it is. I have had word back saying it's a female. Around 5'4 and quite small. I advise everyone to keep slaves and pets inside as much as possible and when outside, to be guarded. It is the safest way for them. Thank you Ben, now to you.**_

_**That was the Royal Mr. Edward Masen speaking and warning you all abou-**_

I turned the TV off the old man.

Mr. Edward Masen. So perfect. He was beautiful. He looked tall, about 6 feet with reddish brownish hair and some blond in there and the most beautiful features. Of course his eyes were red, but there was something else in there. Something like _power._

Royal Edward. I wonder if he's a prince or some sort. Before I knew it, I had finished my cup of blood. I set it on the table. I grabbed the little book that was on the nightstand and read it. Alice told me that I had to memorize all of the rules in this book by tomorrow. Amazing that vampyres can't sleep. While I was reading the book though, I couldn't help my mind owndering back to Mr. Edward Masen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Did you guys like it? :) If you have any questons PM me or review it and I will answer back. Thank you for reading this much. I hope you like Princeward lol. Well thank you and let me know what you thought!<strong>_


End file.
